Moving text in video creates a variety of problems for subsequent video processing. An increasing number of videos feature both text and graphics. For example, a news broadcast may include a picture with a caption, and a sports broadcast may have a streaming ticker indicating up-to-date scores along with actual game footage. When video images containing moving text require further processing, such as frame rate conversion (FRC), the text can become distorted or worse.
Frame rate conversion (FRC) may be used to improve the quality of a video. For example, FRC may be used to create a smoother picture by reducing blurred motion, film judder and other defects. Frame rate conversion is also commonly used in video compression and video format conversion. However, if FRC is used to process video that contains moving text, the FRC function must have a way to accurately identify the moving text. This is because moving text is often processed differently than graphics but in order to accomplish this alternative processing, the text must first be identified in the image as a distinct entity. Current moving text identification techniques do not provide a precise determination of moving text within a video stream.
Thus, a more precise method of detecting moving text in video is highly desirable.